


This Seems Like a Bad Idea

by Hot_Sauce



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_Sauce/pseuds/Hot_Sauce
Summary: The guardians need a weapon only Spider-Man and Tony Stark himself know the whereabouts of. Seeing as they can assume Tony isn't just gonna hand over the coordinates, they basically kidnap Peter.Not gonna lie, I really like this lil number of mine. I apologize for typos, and grammatical errors. I'm not the best of my English class.Sleepy Peter, is best Peter. Basically just a huge sleepy drabble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another sleepy drabble! But I'm gonna make it loooooong, my bois. The longest sleepy Peter fic out there, I am making history y'all. Enjoy! :D

"I just don't know if this such a stellar idea, Rocket." Quill said as he shot the text to Peter Parker, also known as Spider-man.

"We've all already gone over this. Stark isn't just gonna hand over the location of the weapon, so we get bug boy to." Rocket replied, frowning as he sat down in one of the ship's piloting chairs, fiddling with a syringe. 

"Well, what makes you so sure he'll tell us the location, or if he even knows the location?" Quill shot back. 

"For starters, he's basically Stark's apprentice and it'd be pretty stupid to believe he doesn't know anything about it. They have to have people guard it, don't they?" Rocket replied, getting pretty annoyed with Quill. "And, this little guy's gonna help us get the spider to spill his guts." He said, waving the syringe a bit.

Quill just sighed. "Seems a bit excessive to drug him, honestly." He said, clicking his tongue in disapproval. 

"He's not just going to tell us where the weapon is, Peter. If we get him to relax and well, a little out of it he's more likely to comply and slip up the info." Gamora said, walking into the room followed by Groot and Drax. 

Quill let out an exaggerated sigh.  
"Yeahhhhh, well I still feel kinda crumby about it." He said. 

"Hey, I'm under the impression that teenagers like sleep. seems more like we're doing him a favor than anything else. Now snap out of the pity party, when Peter arrives we need to lift off so he can't dive out the hatch." Rocket said, and just as he finished his sentence Spider-Man himself walzted inside the ship.  
He had earlier gotten a text from Peter Quill asking for some assistance with repairing a large gash in the side of the ship, and that his webbing would help a lot. 

"Hey guys, what's up?" Peter asked nonchalantly, he almost fell over as the ship began to ascend into the air. 

"Hey kid. Alright, so the damage is over here. Actually, lemme just borrow the slinger." Rocket said, strolling over to Peter. 

"I dunno if you'd be able to work it, honestly." Peter replied, but he squatted down to Rocket's level, holding out his arm. "Took me awhile to figure them out." Offhandly Peter noticed his Spider sense lightly tingling, but he just brushed that off as it being the gash in the ship. 

"How are things in your city?" Drax's voice boomed in the room. Peter looked away from Rocket, to the large man. 

"Pretty quiet actual- ow! Hey!" Peter snapped his attention back to Rocket, just as the syringe was emptied into his wrist. Peter quickly yanked his arm back, and stood up clutching it.

"What did you just inject me with?!" Peter demanded, already feeling a bit lighter in an odd way. 

"Nothing you would know, it's not an earth thing. Either way, might not wanna jump on the ceiling or anything, should kick in soon." Rocket replied, tossing the needle into a plastic bin.

Quill sighed, he felt pretty bad about this whole thing, but they needed that weapon. 

"You should probably sit down." Gamora advised Spider-man, but currently Peter was occupied battling to stand firmly. It sounded like her voice was echoing and unclear to him. The whole ship seemed to be swaying worse and worse by the second, but when he looked out the window they were just cruising in space, above Earth. 

"Ya guys are aware I have... Have a healing factor, that was pro'lly not a good idea.." Peter said, noticing his words were slurred and stringing together in an almost incoherent mumble. 

"Already taken into account. Obviously we weren't just gonna go into this blind." Rocket said, shooting him an annoyed look, not that it was even noticed. Kid was on cloud nine. 

Peter placed a palm against the wall, in attempt to steady himself. This stuff was hitting him in waves, he needed to get off the ship but being in space and all, that might be a little easier said than done. His knees were threatening to buckle. He hadn't even realized he'd been guided to a seat, and made to sit down until someone began snapping their fingers in Peter's face effectively grabbing his attention. 

"Alright space cadet, we need to know the locati...." Quill stood in front of Peter talking, he couldn't really tell if the kid was even listening though. 

"Hey Rocket, are you sure he's gonna be able to even tell us anything?" Quill asked, turning to face the space raccoon. 

"Kinda, he should be. Take off the kid's mask, at least we'll be able to know if he's listening. Not like we dont already know who he is, or haven't seen him without the mask already." Rocket replied. 

"True." Quill replied, and removed Spider-Man's mask before he got back to trying to grab the kid's attention.

Peter really just wanted everyone to leave him alone right now. He hadn't felt this tired since, well ever. He was starting to nod off, actually grateful his mask was removed since he could breathe easier now when the snapping started up again. He jerked his head up a bit, and there stood the jerk who stabbed him, along side space pirate Peter. 

"C'mon kid, just like five minutes then you can sleep." Quill said. 

Honestly if Peter's arms didn't feel like lead, he'd of probably webbed the dude's mouth shut. Quill was being insanely annoying right now.

"Hey, man can you even hear us?" Quill asked when he didn't get a reply. Peter found that kinda hilarious, he hadn't gone deaf. Peter chuckled a bit, shaking his head at the ridiculous question. 

"'M not deaf.." He slurred, chuckling a bit. 

"Yeah, I may have been a bit too generous with the dosage." Rocket said, sighing.  
Quill shot Rocket a look at that statement, as if he hadn't gathered that on his own. 

Gamora stepped in, and gently shook Peter who was nodding off again.  
"Peter, this weapon.. Where is it?" She pulled up a picture on her wrist tech, keeping her question simple. 

"Oh that's Mr. Stark's... weapon..." Peter replied, slurring. 

"Yes, where is it?" She asked again, nodding and keeping eye contact with him. 

"Where he left it... Mountain, ya know... One with all tha snow 'nd stuff.." Peter wasn't doing good on keeping his eyes opened.  
Quill and Rocket were just holding their breath, Groot was watching though he wasn't all too interested. 

"What mountain would that be, man of spiders?" Drax's loud voice boomed, causing Peter to practically jump out of the seat. He was starting to get pretty peeved, and ran a hand over his face as his heart slowed down and the intense drowsiness clung to him once more.  
"I don't know...! would you guys just be quiet and leave me alone!" Peter snapped, his words a bit more clearer and his tone not sounding as giggly as it did earlier.  
Within a handful of seconds however, his eyes were back to fluttering shut and his head nodding. 

Quill sighed.  
"Well, we got some info." He said, being the stater of the obvious. 

"Not enough, kid can be as moody as he wants but I'm not gonna stop pestering til he gives me the location." Rocket said, before snapping his fingers again.  
Peter decided to just ignore them, apparently. Rocket groaned and clenched his jaw in annoyance.  
Groot then came into view carrying a small copper pot with a metal spoon, and banged it loudly, which worked well in getting Peter to snap open his eyes. 

"C'mon Peter, which mountain?" Quill asked, which was weird to say since his name was also, Peter. 

Peter had the audacity to just ignore him. Rocket hopped up onto the arm of the chair, and spoke in a clearly agitated tone.  
"Which mountain?!" He demanded, getting a very saucy reply.  
"The freaking big one!" Peter snapped, waving a hand. "Everest!" He said clearly annoyed himself. 

"Thank you! Geeze!" Rocket snapped back, getting a rude look from Spider-man as he hopped down. 

Peter however, had had enough and began to try and get up. His point of balance was non existence and he felt a heartbeat away from hibernation.  
He got maybe two steps away from the chair, before a firm grasp met his shoulders, and sat him right back down. He would have gotten back up immediately, but that experience in itself winded him exponentially. 

"Just take it easy, Peter. Go to sleep." Quill said, and Peter shot him a look. 

"Yeah, no I'm good." He snapped as he staggered to his feet once he caught his breath.  
Oddly enough, standing up felt like one of those museum gags where you step into a tunnel on a bridge as the walls move, making it feel like the rope bridge is swaying and rocking. Sheesh, talk about flash backs to his fourth grade wax museum field trip.  
His hands were currently occupied gripping the back of the chair as Peter swayed hoping some kind of balance would come forth in this dire time. When the swaying slowed slightly he lifted his head up some, seeing out the window again.  
"Oh." He muttered dumbly to himself. Space, right. he had forgotten that little tidbit of information for awhile there.  
The others must have dubbed him as not a threat because they had gone back to their work, but Peter's seen Star Wars enough times to know all ships have escape pods.  
Apparently that theory was wrong, there were other ships but when the whole room feels like the spinning teacup ride it's hard to even walk. He made it a few feet out of the cock pit before Drax casually strolled up and grabbed Peter, tossing him over his shoulder and taking Peter back to the starting line of his rough travels.  
"Dude..! Put me down!" Peter snapped, crabbily. He was gonna bite the dude, since his arms weren't doing any type of cooperating.  
"I will place you back in your seat. It's best if you just comply." Drax said. So basically all Peter heard was "Bite me." So Peter did. 

"Ow!!!" Drax yelled, flipping Peter over and off his shoulder.  
Slamming onto the floor, Peter laid there in a complete daze. Blinking but not seeing anything more than blurs of colors.  
Quill and the others rushed into the hallways, having heard their friend scream. 

"What's wrong?! What happened?!" Gamora rushed out the second Drax was in view. She looked down to see Peter groaning, as he rolled over onto his side to begin to get up. 

"He bit me!" Drax said indignatly. 

Quill looked down at Peter, helping him up and having to bite his tongue to not burst out laughing. Rocket didn't have such self control however, and fully and outrageously laughed.  
"Oh my god!" He cried out, hand on the wall as he laughed. It was just so ridiculous, when he finally was able to suck in some air and calm down his laughter Rocket cleared his throat and was the recipient of unamused faces. 

"Alright, Peter. Seriously just chill out." Quill said, being the only reason the kid was standing at the moment as he couldn't even keep his head up. 

"'M good, 'm fine." Peter slurred, his speech was becoming more drawn out and slow. 

" Yup, totally believe ya. You able to walk or do I need to carry you?" Quill asked.

"I said 'm fine." Peter said, annoyance in his tone as he summoned what energy he had to try and shove Quill off. That only resulted in him almost tripping over his own feet. 

Quill sighed, he always got the sucky jobs.  
"I swear if you bite me, I'll bite right back and then slam you onto the floor." He said, scooping Peter up. 

Rocket snorted a laugh, internally hoping it to happen. Peter squirmed a bit, but once Quill got a good grip on the kid's legs and shoulder he eventually gave up, head slumped in the crook of Quill's neck. 

"Ya know Rocket, when you claimed this would just loosen him up, relax him a bit I was in no way expecting this." Quill said sourly.  
Rocket just shrugged.  
"I learned he had a hyper metabolism, didn't want to risk a light dosage doing nothing so I tripled it." 

"Tripled it?! Dude!! A regular dosage takes out a grown adult!" Quill said, as Gamora and Drax caught up with them. 

"I'm sorry, did you not catch the bit that he's not exactly a normal human??? He'll be fine, just out of it for ahwile." Rocket shrugged. Quill wanted to kick him. Tony would full on declare war against them if they OD'd him. 

"I think it's best to monitor him for awhile before returning him home, just in case." Gamora said.  
Rocket sighed. "Fine but I swear if he messes with anything, you can fix it and I'm tossing him into the vacuum of space." He grumbled as they entered the cockpit. 

Peter caught only bits and pieces of the conversation as he was really just focusing on not passing out. He probably should call Tony, but nothing wanted to work with him. His arms felt limp and heavy and he could barely get even his fingers to twitch. 

When entering the cockpit, Quill gently sat the teen into a vacant seat, and stretched his back. Kid was heavier than he looked. 

Peter fought his eyes opened, every blink threatened a black out as he willed his tongue to form words. 

"Need... Need ta.." His head drooped down a bit before he jerked his head back up.  
"Mr.. Mr. Stark, need to call em.." Peter fought out, gripping the arm rest with weak strength. 

"Kid, I gotta say I'm seriously impressed with your will power." Rocket said, looking the unsteady Peter in the eyes.  
"But gonna have to take a rain check on that. You'll be home soon, so just sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride." He summed up. That was clearly not the answer Peter wanted. 

"No... No I have to, n-...Now." He got out, Peter wasn't even sure how he was speaking. He couldn't really feel anything other than a soul sucking exhaustion unlike he's ever felt before. 

Rocket clicked his tongue at that.  
"Fine, I'll to get my phone." He said, before walking out of the kid's view obviously not grabbing a phone. He was just hoping that'd be enough to get Peter to ease up on fighting to stay awake. 

Peter gritted his teeth, knuckles white as he gripped the arm rests.  
'Gotta stay awake. Just keep breathing.' He chanted in his head. He was doing a pretty good job on his mantra when Groot hopped up onto his leg. 

"I am Groot." The small fern said. Peter took a long time to focus, so when he finally pieced together those three simple words the tree had begun to capture his attention by growing vines and flowers on his palms.  
It was like magic, like something in a book. The flowers bloomed immediately and Peter was absolutely mesmerized. He began to relax as he watched the small tree grown and create flowers and leaves on his small arms and legs. 

When Rocket walked by to make sure Peter wasn't actually waiting on him with a phone he saw the kid's head beginning to slump and eyes sliding shut. Of course, Groot was showing off but that's exactly what Rocket needed to get the kid asleep, to distract him long enough for him to relax so the drug could do its job. Rocket stood by out of eyesight just to be safe, and watched as Peter's hands released their death grips on the upholstery and his eyes finally fluttered shut. Within seconds the kid's breathing was even in a set pattern of sleep. Groot leaped down, and beamed up at Rocket.  
"I am Groot." He said, proudly. 

"Yeah, yeah good job." Rocket said, patting Groot's back. Truthfully, Rocket was very relieved Peter finally clocked out. He was beginning to worry they were gonna have a bit of a problem and the kid was gonna get Tony into it. At least for now, he wouldn't have to worry about that...


	2. 2

Hours swam by, the weapon was collected and nothing more than the occasional incoherent mumble was heard from Peter. 

"I think we should wake him up to eat." Gamora said, as dinner of Mac and cheese that Quill whipped up was being served around. 

"Well, you see the problem with that is we dont know if he will wake up." Rocket said, taking a bite of his food. They all sat at a booth table, which was a few months ago added into the ship for meals. 

"He's got a point, he's most likely been put into a medically induced coma as Rocket decided tripling the dosage was a good idea." Quill said, casually tossing Rocket right under the metaphoric bus. 

Gamora sighed deeply. "You can at least try." She said in a tone that meant no argument, before she left the meal and disappeared to her room. 

Quill, Rocket, and Drax all heaved a weary sigh. 

"Well like she said, Let's at least try." Quill said before getting up. 

Rocket moved everything off the table that could gouge out an eye should someone face plant on it, while Drax made a plate for Peter. 

Quill reached where Peter was still out like a sack of potatoes and shook him.   
"Hey, Peter c'mon wake up." Quill said. He got no response, so Quill shook harder. To be honest if anyone woke him up like this, he'd probably kick them in the head. So he was pretty surprised when he got his response.   
"Yeah, yeah just few more minutes May.." Peter slurred. eyes briefly cracking before sealing shut again. 

Quill just shook him again, this time Peter full on stood up only to nearly collapse. Quill quickly grabbed him, hooking the kid's arm around his shoulders.  
"Hey, you with me kid?" He asked. He waited for a response, and was about to repeat his question when Peter mumbled.   
"Unfortunately." 

"Great! C'mon, bet your hungry." Quill said helping the kid to the kitchen area. 

"No, 'm reaaaaallllyyyyy tired." Peter said, his words drawn out and slurred. He couldn't keep his eyes opened longer than a few half seconds before they'd flutter and fall shut again. He was stumbling and tripping over his feet, they felt like dead weight. Peter isn't really sure how but he was now sitting in what looked like a cafe booth and Rocket was clapping his hands in front of Peter's face. 

"Yeah maybe tripling the dosage was too much. Oh hey kid, grub time." Rocket said as Quill then spoke. 

"Ya think? You realize anyone of us would be dead by now if you even doubled the dosage right?" He asked. 

"Hey, I'm not an idiot of course I know that! I also know that if I hadn't, we probably would have a lot bigger problems!" Rocket shot back, just as Quill caught Peter from smacking his head against the table. 

"Hey, c'mon kid eat a bit it's been awhile, we can't have you dying." Quill rather nervously joked. 

Peter propped his head up with his hand, elbow propped up on the table and mumble much like a fussy toddler. 

"I'm not hungry... Just tired..." He mumbled. 

"Yeah that's the drug talking, you're already up might as well eat." Rocket said shrugging. 

That seemed like some solid logic to Peter, so as everything seemed to be swimming in water due to the blurry look, he picked up his fork and began to eat a bit. 

Quill shrugged, relieved that worked. As he was thinking this, loud buzzing was heard coming from Peter's arm. Peter lifted his head up some so he could look at his arm and before his groggy mind could process well, anything Rocket had snatched his arm out of the blue and gripped it to look and see that Tony was the one contacting Peter. 

"Oooh, not good. Call's coming from Tony." Rocket winced. 

"Awe crap! We can't answer it, but that's just gonna further fuel the spamming." Quill groaned. 

Summoning some of that admired will power Peter gathered any energy he had, and even though he was feeling like absolute garbage right now he managed to yank his hand back just as Quill jerked him back.   
Peter let out an "oof" as his uncoordinated fingers worked on trying to press the answer button on the device. All while Quill was trying to snatch the glove off the kid. He had to end up pinning Peter down on the booth as Rocket struggled against the death grip the kid had on the wrist com embbeded into the spider-man glove. 

"Let! Go!" Rocket grunted, as he tried to pry Peter's fingers off the device, but Peter held tight while he laid smooshed as Quill pinned him down on his stomach against the booth seat.   
Drowsiness was pushed away for a brief moment while adrenaline took over. Peter strained his hands to stick and keep his iron grip onto the com, he had to call Tony whether they liked it or not. 

Quill was running out of ideas, the kid was able to stick to walls so no doubt holding onto a glove was no problem for him. Rocket wasn't having any luck trying to pry the glove off the kid's hand. 

So, he did the only thing he could think of and ran his fingers through Peter's hair in an attempt to get the kid to relax, and hopefully asleep. Rocket shot him a 'Have you finally lost it?' Kinda look before he seemed to catch onto his desperate attempt, and stopped yanking. He kept a grip on the wrist com, if only to prevent Peter from having it. 

Peter kept his guard up. He let his head drop against the booth seat however because his neck was cramping from holding it up. He didn't loosen his grip on the com on his other wrist though, keeping his fingers clamped around it. He wasn't gonna lie, the fingers running through his hair felt genuinely nice, and Peter felt drowsiness begin to creep in as the adrenaline began to subside. With his forehead against the seat, he focused every fiber of his being to use his powers to keep his grip in his wrist strong with his sticking abilities to add onto the hold. It wasn't long however, when he felt his muscle began to loosen up as Quill's fingers ran along his scalp It wasn't like Peter could just get up, Quill had him pinned still though not as roughly and he had earlier. Peter also knew Rocket had his own grip on the wrist tech. 

Quill continued his methods, starting to doubt it was even working when Rocket began to notice the kid's grip loosening. He shot Quill a 'keep it up' nod. So Quill did. He had memories of his mother running her fingers through his hair before she died, it was a comforting and soothing touch. One that made him feel safe, and let him know it was alright to rest. He only hoped it meant the same to the kid. 

Peter's eyes were beginning to feel heavy again. Dang, just when he thought just maybe the drug was gone. His sleepiness was muddling his thoughts, and Peter couldn't help but to think how tempting it was to just let go and fall asleep to the nice touch. Unconsciously, he was doing just that. He felt the glove being gently slipped off his fingers, he tried to tighten his grip on his wrist, but Rocket was able to easily and smoothly move his hand away. He couldn't do so much as to keep his eyes from closing at thus point, and even that was becoming difficult, they were doing that annoying flutter open and closed thing. 

Gamora chose then to walk into the room, and confusedly, she asked in a slightly concerned tone.   
"What are you doing?" Her voice, while it wasn't any louder than normal scared all three of them. Peter's death grip on his wrist was back, and Rocket shot her an angry look. 

"Starting back over." He snapped at her.   
Quill sighed, and turned to her.   
"Tony's been calling. Kid almost answered and we're trying to get the com away from him but you happened to set us back by a bit." He said, not unkindly. 

"Oh." She said, before walking over to see if she could help. Peter was trying to loft his head up but was only falling unconscious in the process only to snap back awake. 

"Peter. We need the com, and whether you like that or not you're in no position to fight. Rocket, I'm going to hold his arms apart, try and get the glove off." She told him.   
"Quill, keep him pinned." And with that, she grabbed both of Peter's arms and in a quick strong motion, snapped Peter's clutch on his wrist.   
Peter had had just enough. He was mad now, and with anger fueling him, he yanked his arms free before Rocket could grab his glove, and rolled onto his back where he shoved Quill off of him. Peter then stood up in the booth seat and addressed the stunned group.

"I said, I'm calling Stark..." He said. Something struck him as odd, however. There were three members which means he forgot Groot, he wasn't too concerned on that which meant-   
"Ah crap.." He muttered just as Drax appeared and suddenly all the wind was forced out of Peter's lungs due to Drax snatching him into a rib crushing grip from behind. 

Rocket wasted no time and yanked off the glove before Drax carried Peter in the crushing hold back to his seat, and dumped him there.   
The world was spinning, and when Peter was able to breathe again he hadn't realized the familiar feeling of sleep was easing him to close his eyes and let the world wash away. 

Rocket took the glove and shoved it into an isolation safe. At least hoping Tony hadn't figured out what was going on. A few hours passed when they finally got to the ship of those who hired them to being the weapon. They were told they planned to disable the weapon so they wouldn't have to worry about it being used on their people by their enemy. Rocket and Quill got up as they landed.  
"I don't think we outta leave him alone,we could end up ditched and stranded." Quill said, stretching a bit. He then grabbed some space advanced cuffs from a bin and carefully walked over to Peter. 

"I swear, if you wake him up and we have to deal with more of his crap I'm gonna maul off your face." Rocket hissed at him. 

Quill just rolled his eyes, and gently grabbed one of the kid's wrists, and cuffed it with one side of the cuffs going to link the other end of the cuffs to the chair. Peter muttered something incoherent, shifting a bit in the seat, before his breathing evened back out. Quill almost sighed in relief and was about to snap the cuffs to the chair rail when Drax walked in, and his loud voice bellowed out.   
"Come!! Why are we waiting?" He demanded, apparently not getting the memo on shutting up. 

Peter all but launched up out of the seat, Quill tried to snap the cuff shut around the chair bar, but it was too late as Peter had already jerked away.   
"Drax!!" Quill, Rocket, and Gamora shouted at the same time.   
"I am Groot!" Groot chimed in. 

Peter slid down against the wall, sitting down needing to let the room calm down as it was like a tilt a whirl, he needed to just let the image settle a bit. When he lifted his head he saw the group going to corner him. He summoned what minuscule energy he had, and stood up. He then bent his knees, and launched himself onto the ceiling. His neck hurt, probably from sleeping on it weird. 

"Way to go Drax." Quill sighed. 

"I apologize." Drax replied, not really sounding all too sorry. 

Unfortunately, like an old sticky note Peter peeled off the ceiling, having practically fainted.   
He never smacked the floor however, because they all lunged forward and prevented his fall. Righting himself a bit with Quill and Gamora both holding him up, Peter looked to Rocket.   
"You're a jerk..." He muttered, referring to the insistent drowsiness from the needle. 

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Rocket replied, not really at all bothered. 

Gamora and Quill began to lead Peter back to his seat but he shrugged them off.   
"No, I'm coming along.." He said, shaking his head. 

"You just fell off the ceiling, I don't think you're gonna be up for standing around for the next hour." Gamora said. 

"Yeah, well my neck hurts and I'm sick of sleeping." Peter muttered, grabbing his mask.   
Rocket snatched it away. 

"You're staying here. You're going to either pass out mid transaction or you're going to play hero and try and ruin said transaction." Rocket said, wanting to face palm when he realized Peter literally had spaced out the whole time he was talking. 

Quill ran a hand across his face before grabbing Peter by his shoulders and began forcefully leading the kid to his bunk. Peter was stumbling along, and was promptly pushed onto a bed, face first and before he could voice his nit so kind thoughts on the situation, he was cuffed to the bedrail. Quill tossed a blanket over the groggy, and impossible teen, clicked off the light and closed the door after himself. 

"Alright, let's go." Quill said, ready to get paid. 

Peter was not pleased. Until he realized how strong the cuffs were and how comfortable he was. He had been sleeping in a chair with lights in his eyes, and oh lord it felt so amazing to stretch out and lay down. It was annoying that his arm was cuffed but he was able to ignore it. As he was pleasantly dozing off, his phone began to ring in his pocket. Groaning, Peter fished it out and clicked answer without even looking to see who was calling. 

"'Ello..?" He murmured, voice slurred. 

" Peter, where are you?!" Tony's voice shouted.   
Peter was so heavenly comfortable, and drowsy he couldn't even fathom why the man was so worked up.   
"I dunno.." He murmured an easy reply, it seemed like too much work to actually uphold a conversation. 

"Are you sleeping?" Tony asked, sounding rather surprised and close to hysterics.

"No...." Peter's voice was becoming softer, as he stopped fighting against sleep, just letting whatever happened, happen. 

"No, no stay awake Peter. I'm tracking you right now. I just found out what happened, and trust me. I'm gonna take care of all of this, do you have any idea where you are?"

"Mmmhmm..." Peter replied, effectively ignoring the rather annoying voice that wouldn't shut up. 

"Peter, Peter I need you to get up. C'mon you have to help me find you. You're way too far away for me to get a signal on where you are." Tony said. His only response was a soft snore. Soon enough, Tony ended the call and Peter was left to sleep in peace. 

When Peter woke up, the door was now opened but he hadn't been uncuffed or bothered. He shifted a bit, realizing he had been drooling a bit. Using his free hand he ran it through his hair, shifting some before relaxing and letting himself just doze on and off. Good heavens, Peter was sure he'd never been so comfortable in all his life. It was probably from the drug, but he couldn't care less. He'd be pretty content remaining like this for the rest of his life.   
Unfortunately, the world had other plans. He wasn't sure how long he'd been swimming in the bliss of unconsciousness. But he woke up from being jerked up out of bed, and being frantically lead by someone. Peter's hair was a poofy mess, and there was a trail of drool on his chin as he confusedly ran behind what appeared to be Quill. 

"Hey, what's going on?" Peter asked, his voice caked with sleep. He squinted a bit due to the sudden exposure to all the lights in the ship, on a large screen was Mr. Stark. 

"Peter, Peter are you alright?" Tony asked well, more like demanded. 

"Yeah, 'm ok." Peter said, awkwardly wiping the drool from his chin with his arm. 

"I was able to remotely disable the weapon, no thanks to any of you." He shot at the guardians. 

"I'll be meeting you all when you land. You have an hour to bring Peter home." Tony said in a grave tone. It wasn't like the guardians feared Tony, more like they preferred to have him on their side. The screen went black, and everyone silently groaned. Peter stood there, probably the poster child for confusion. 

Three hours earlier. 

Quill stepped out of the bedroom, having just put Peter in there.   
"Alright, let's go." He said, leading his team out of the ship.   
When entering the hirers den, they were all secretly on guard. They were paid, and were all pretty stoked until the buyer slipped up and mentioned using it, that's when the chaos broke out.   
"You said you were disabling it!" Quill shouted.

"On my enemies, yes I am!" The creature gloated.

Quill groaned, and turned to Gamora  
"Call Stark, explain we need to his help with that. I've gotta get it away from him." He said, before diving towards the alien. 

Immediately, the followers of this king began to attack, and the others had their hands full trying to not become over ran by the masses. Against all luck, Gamora was able to send a distress beacon to Tony who within a few minutes effectively disabled the weapon. This didn't stop the aliens.   
It took the group forever to disable, and beat them all down. When they did, they called the intergalactic police and booked it. 

Upon arriving on the ship, Quill opened his bedroom door. Glancing in, he saw Peter sleeping soundly and heard a dial tone. Curious, he crept over to see Peter's phone displaying a picture of Stark, with call ended under it.   
"Ah crap." Quill groaned, before leaving the room and heading to his group. 

"Tony knows we have the kid." He said, and no sooner did he finish that statement did the large screen of their monitor flash a bit and Tony appeared on it. 

"Ah, guardians right? Of the galaxy?" Tony began, not looking at all pleased. 

"Heyyyyy Tony! How ya been?" Quill tried, but his friendliness was quickly shut down. 

"Where's Peter at?" Tony asked coldly. 

"He's uh, asleep."'Quill replied. 

"Then wake him up. I want proof he's alright, like now." Tony said, things were gonna to south if there was anything wrong with the kid. So Quill nodded a bit, ran a hand through his hair while his team remained dead silent.   
"Ok, I'll go get him." Quill sighed, heading to his room where he uncuffed Peter who didn't even stir. He tried shaking the kid, but that proved fruitless as well. Eventually he just lifted the kid to his feet and practically dragged him to the cockpit. The kid looked an absolute mess, there were sleep marks on the side of his face, drool on his chin, and his hair was compared to that of bush. 

"What's going on..?" He heard Peter ask from where he was stumbling along behind him. He wasn't really sure how to answer, but Tony spoke before he could anyways.

Once the ordeal had been somewhat stabalized, Tony hung up and Quill looked to Rocket.   
"I told you this wasn't a good idea."

Rocket just replied with a particularly nasty look. 

Grumbling, Quill and Rocket both plopped into their seats and began to navigate back towards Earth. Peter had returned to his earlier seat, head tilted back, snoozing.  
Gamora was busy patching up Drax, who was reading a magazine. Groot was growing little flowers on his legs, just to pick and eat them. 

Upon arriving at Earth, Tony now suited up in his iron man suit walked aboard before the ship could even land. He walked into the cockpit to see the crew as they were, the only sound being Peter's occasional light sleep mumble.   
Iron man's mask folded back and he sighed, walking over a scooping Peter into his arms, who was as limp as a spaghetti noodle. 

Tony looked at the guardians and spoke.  
"Don't pull that kind of crap again. Seriously, you guys get a freebie this time because I know you're a good group, just a bit obnoxious and dumb. Leave. Peter. Alone. Kid doesn't need to be abducted, literally. Things won't go so smoothly if you ever pull a stunt like this again, I'll personally make it a point to have your heads." Tony said, before his mask was flipped back on. He also made sure to grab Peter's mask, and glove on the way out.   
Tony carried Peter inside, bringing him into the room he designated for the kid awhile back. He laid Peter down in bed, draped the covers over the kid and clicked off the light.  
As he was leaving the room, he heard Peter speak.   
"Sorry for the trouble.." He mumbled. Tony turned around and fought off a smile.

"No trouble at all, at least on your part. How you feeling?" Tony asked him. 

Peter answered in a gruff voice.  
"Exhausted." 

"I can imagine... Get some sleep kid I'll call your aunt and clear everything up with her." Tony said.   
"Thank you, Mr. Stark... A lot" He mumbled. Giving Tony a grateful lopsided grin. Tony smiled back and nodded.   
"No problem, kid. I'm glad you're alright. I'll come check up on you in a few hours." He waited a moment for a reply but Peter had already been claimed by sleep once more. Tony closed the door on his way out. The guardians ship was gone by then and Tony decided everything ended well enough. 

Quill, believed the same thing. They avoided disaster, and still got paid. In his humble opinion, the mess was well worth the outcome. Maybe it wasn't that bad of an idea after all. Still, he wasn't gonna try his luck like that again.... Well, at least for awhile anyways.


End file.
